


The Fairy and the Carpenter

by LeWendigogo



Category: Basic Instinct (Movies), Clash of the Titans (2010), Hannibal Extended Universe - Fandom
Genre: Fae & Fairies, Fantasy, M/M, minor foreplay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-26 01:38:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13225470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeWendigogo/pseuds/LeWendigogo
Summary: Christmas has passed, but Adam and Draco are still vacationing in the winter woods. Draco tells a tale of a little lost fairy who meets a local carpenter.





	The Fairy and the Carpenter

 

Beams of early Saturday morning sunlight shone through an empty whiskey bottle as a pale hand picked it up. The glass gave off wonderful warm shades of red, brown, and yellow that coexisted harmoniously. "I must keep in mind to get this for you again next Christmas," said a warm English voice.   
  
Draco leaned forward on the couch, placing the weight of his shoulders down on his knees. His lips lifted in some faint semblance of a smile, but his full cheeks lifted high, accentuating the age lines of his eyes. "Yes, Adam," the older man said. He turned his attention to the young man before him. "You picked a very good one. Thanks again, love." He thought back a moment to the Christmas gifts he had received a few days prior. Expensive whiskey with a cigar set and a moleskin sketchbook for his tattoo design ideas and whatever else.   
  
Adam smiled and turned towards the small kitchen of their vacation cabin. He brought the bottle under the sink faucet and poured water into it.   
  
"You're not going to throw it away?" Draco asked. His gaze switching between Adam's long neck and the small bit of skin that his cropped tee would show.   
  
"Mmm, no. I like the way this bottle shines," Adam said. "I think some flowers would look great in this on a window ledge."   
  
The thought had never occurred to Draco before, but it made sense.   
  
A moment later, tattooed hands reached around Adam's hips from behind. They clasped against pale green sweat pants, pressing the boy against him more. "Who knows, you just might attract a mischievous fairy with it," Draco murmured into Adam's curls.   
  
Adam turned his head to take in his bear's eager lips and tongue. Whiskey flavored water overflowed from the bottle and over Adam's hand in a fountain-like manner. He broke the kiss once the reality of the chill winter air was turning his hand to ice. After turning off the faucet, Adam circled around to face Draco with a smirk. "How do you know you don't already have one in front of you?"   
  
Draco gave a smirk of his own as he dried Adam's hand with a cloth. He placed the pale cold hand under his shirt and against his furred chest to warm it up,leaning in for another extended kiss in the process.

  
While their tongues danced amongst another,  Adam's hand maneuvered over just enough to rub Draco's nipple. His thumb circled around the softness as his other fingers toyed with the gray-brown chest hairs. Draco growled and swiftly descended his lips to devour Adam's neck in kisses and suckles. Moaning sweetly in response, Adam began lightly pinching and pulling on the hardened nipple. "Oh Draco… you like that, baby?" Adam managed between breaths.   
  
A low moan rumbled out of Draco as his thigh rose up between the young man's legs, lifting him slightly. Slim hips began gyrating as a growing bulge was teased against hard muscle. Both men made love in total ecstasy on the kitchen sink and quickly took it to the bedroom.   
  
\---   
  
The two men lay nude in their bed, refreshed from the post-coital shower they took. Their legs lay  intertwined while Adam rested against Draco's chest.   
  
"Draco," Adam said softly.   
  
"Yes, my flower?"   
  
Adam lightly giggled at that. After being together for almost two years,  it always flattered Adam so to be called Draco's flower. "What made you mention fairies earlier?" Adam asked. "I don't mind it, but I'm just curious is all."   
  
Draco looked down upon his flowerboy. "Oh I don't know," he said while running his fingers through dark brown curls. "Sometimes i just think of things without much explanation in that way."   
  
"Tell me a story about fairies?" Adam asked. "Please?"   
  
"Hmm," Draco said as he looked up towards the ceiling. "I'm not certain i know of any so I'll have to make it up as i go."   
  
"That's fine, love," Adam said as he nestled in against his bear more; his hand lying entangled upon the soft thick chest hair.   
  
With a kiss to Adam's curls, Draco began his tale.   
  
~~~   
  
_Once upon a time,  there was a fairy who had strayed far from his home. He was always a curious little one who got his nose too deep into things he couldn't handle.  He earned a bit of a reputation amongst the other fae as a bit of a troublemaker. However, that never stopped him from his adventurous nature._   
  
(Adam chuckled and rubbed his hand up and down the middle of Draco's chest. Draco brought Adam's hand up to kiss it before setting it back down where it was.)   
  
_This time, the little fairy was in uncharted territory. The paths which he took only led him into circles until the point which he felt trapped. It was winter time, as well as a particularly cold day, so the fairy knew the night time would be worse._   
  
_Eventually, luck seemed to shine on the fairy for he saw a light in the distance. He flew in that direction as fast as he could for the cold air made him desperate._   
  
("Oh no, the poor little fairy," Adam sympathized.)   
  
("Yes indeed," Draco said.)

 

  
  
_It was not his fairy brothers and sisters as he had hoped, but a large, lit, structure with smoke puffing out from part of it. The little one felt scared and yet a little curious by the sight as he sat down shivering on a branch. Through a window, the fairy could see a figure.  He saw lips and plenty of hair around them-_   
  
(Adam took a moment to affectionately scratch at Draco's scruffy beard along his jaw.)   
  
_The little fairy was running out of time, for his body was succumbing to the cold winds very quickly. He hoped that possibly he could find a hidden place where he could rest and warm up until the morning. With newfound determination, the fairy flew down toward the house._   
  
_As he got closer, everything got bigger. He landed upon a metal rail along the porch area to try and soak in the massive size difference which he underestimated earlier. His feet were freezing from the metal surface so he sought to fly elsewhere. Only, there was one problem._   
  
(Adam rose up a little, looking Draco in the eyes with worried surprise.)   
  
_His small feet had become frozen and stuck to the railing._   
  
(Adam gasped in shock. "Oh no… please tell me he makes it off!" Draco cupped the side of Adam's face and smiled as if to reassure that everything would be fine. Adam's features calmed as he sighed a breath of relief and laid his head back down.)   
  
(Draco rested his cheek against the young man's curls as he continued.)   
  
_Needless to say,  the little sprite was panicking. He gripped his legs to try and tug them off, but it became painful. At this point it felt as if his skin would tear if he tried much harder._   
  
_From inside, the owner of the cottage began to notice flickering lights. He stepped outside to figure out what the lights came from and he could not believe what he saw with his own two eyes._   
  
_The little fairy glowed brightly at first, almost completely concealing his form. He was frightened more than ever. This man, who seemed to be his size from afar, was an imposing giant up close. Surely his days were numbered,  he thought to himself. Hard to believe that he would be spared based on how this giant stared at him. The light flickered and eventually faded._   
  
_"You... you're…" the man muttered. "You're a…"_   
  
_Then the man was cut off by the fairy erratically trying to pull free. When he noticed how the fae's little feet stuck, all he could think to do was rush forward and hold the little being still with hands cupped around. He could see the little one's chest heaving with absolute fright written on his face._   
  
" _Please, don't be afraid," The tall man whispered. "I will help you get free, but first you must calm down…”_   
  
_The fairy did not understand the giant's words, but he sensed something reassuring. He did not feel in danger by this tall being anymore and began to relax_ .   
  
_The cottage owner went inside and shortly returned with hot water.  He gently poured the steaming water all along the little fae's feet. Once the frost had all melted, the sprite felt himself collapsing forward_ .   
  
With quick reflexes, the man bought his hands forward to catch the fairy in his palms. The fairy had grown more pale, and slightly bluer, with wings that fell as limp as he did. He was brought inside quickly and laid out next to a candle. -   
  
~~~~~   
  
"… Adam?" Draco asked. He looked down again at Adam only to see his eyes closed and steadily breathing. The older man gave a lazy smirk as he re-positioned Adam to cuddle with better. "I suppose we'll pick back up with this another time," Draco quietly murmured to himself as he closed his own eyes.   


**Author's Note:**

> I attempted this story once before, but it didn't quite pan out as I had hoped. I will try to find time to update with more story and art, but for now it will leave off here. At least until I get through some projects. Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy! Kudos and feedback is always welcome. <3


End file.
